1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with certain phenoxybenzoic acid compounds and their use as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to use as herbicides 2-methoxybenzoic acids (U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,054) and 4-phenoxybenzoic acids (France 1,502,538). It is the discovery of this invention, however, that benzoic acids having a phenoxy substituent in the 5-position are very effective herbicides.